


Body Heat

by CookiesVersusCream



Series: Thermal Equilibrium [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Consentacles, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Venom, Established Relationship, Excessive Italics, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), I apologize for all the tags I just like being thorough, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Morning Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Venom, Size Difference, Sub!Eddie, Temperature Play, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Venom is a little shit and Eddie loves them for it, With Venom’s tongue? idk the technical term, Xenophilia, erotic asphyxiation, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesVersusCream/pseuds/CookiesVersusCream
Summary: This satisfies them for a little while, but then their mind starts to wander. What other ways could they make Eddie feel warm?Welp, you've read the tags folks! Another monsterfucking fic, served up hot, steamy, and with a side of excessive emotions.





	Body Heat

Venom doesn’t have to sleep.

They’re not against sleeping. In fact, in recent weeks, they have come to quite enjoy it. The stillness, the peacefulness of it all. And then the best part, waking up, slow and warm, remembering that they’re with Eddie, and that Eddie’s with them, and that they’re together.

So they try to fall asleep, but can’t.

They don’t get it. They’re curled up just above his heart so they can feel it beat, a reminder of Eddie’s presence and a soothing sensation in general. He had told them that in order to fall asleep, you go somewhere comfortable and relax, and then it happens. This had worked in the past, so why wasn’t it working now?

That word keeps on replaying in their mind. _Warm._ Eddie was cold, and he felt bad. Then they made him feel warm, and he felt good. They want him to feel good, especially when he feels so bad.

Venom needs to make him feel warm.

Experimentally, they extend a tendril from his back, making sure that its temperature is just right. They wrap it around his abdomen, careful not to harm or wake him, but also wanting to make their presence known. Even in his unconscious state, Eddie hums appreciatively and adjusts his body so that more of it is in contact with the embrace. This satisfies them for a little while, but then their mind starts to wander. What other ways could they make Eddie feel warm?

An idea occurs to them. They do the equivalent of smiling fiendishly without a mouth, something like rippling underneath his skin. They know what they will do. They know exactly how they will make him warm.

0~0~0

Eddie wakes up feeling like he drank five cups of coffee. Jittery. Anxious, but excited. It takes him a moment to identify these feelings as not his own, but rather as Venom’s.

“Chrissake,” Eddie slurs, mouth still clumsy from sleep. “Wha’s gotten into ya?”

He feels Venom shudder gleefully underneath his skin. It’s a strange sensation in general, and his exhaustion isn’t helping. He flips over onto his stomach, attempting to sink even further into the blanket burrito he has created for himself. “Go back to sleep Vee, it’s Saturday.”

Something warm and wet slides down the side of his face. He doesn’t have to turn his head to feel them hovering next to him. He groans and throws the blanket over his head. Venom is also caught underneath the blanket – _Not the smartest move,_ he thinks to himself as they lick another balmy stripe down his face. “If this is a fucked up new way to tell me you’re hungry, there’s food in the kitchen.”

**EDIEEEEE.**

Venom holds out the last syllable for much longer than they both know is necessary.

“I’m serious. You may be freeloading in my body, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to do everything for you.” His speech is muffled by the pillow he’s speaking into, but he knows that they can understand him perfectly fine.

**OUR BODY.**

“It was mine first.”

**EDIEEEEE.**

Without warning, Venom seizes control of his body and flings the blanket off the bed.

“Oh, real mature,” He says, after letting out an undignified yelp.

**ARE YOU COLD NOW, EDDIE?**

“Yeah, no shit I’m cold!” It had only taken those few seconds for goosebumps to form on his bare body, and he’s thankful that he’s at least wearing boxers. “Now give me back the body so I can go get the blanket and go back to sleep.”

Instead of doing that, they seep out of his side, taking on a nebulous form. They then wrap around him, and it’s like the lovechild between an embrace and being wrapped up in a blanket.

**ARE YOU WARM NOW, EDDIE?**

“Yes?”

A beat.

“Are you… hitting on me?”

**IS IT WORKING?**

Eddie turns his head and kisses where they are covering his shoulder. He feels Venom blush, a sensation that's a cross between an increase in temperature and a twist in his stomach, and he laughs. He can feel how this makes them happy, but there’s also something else, a faint rumble underlying their emotions. There’s something else they want that he currently isn’t giving them.

“Use your words, Vee. You know how I feel about mind reading.”

**YOU HUMANS AND YOUR METHODS OF COMMUNICATION ARE SO INEFFICIENT. WE SHARE ONE BRAIN. WE –**

“Don’t change the subject.”

He feels them billow around him, as if he was taking in an exaggerated breath. He chuckles to himself slightly, but Venom seems to be too deep in thought to notice.

**WE WANT YOU TO BE WARM.**

“Welp, you’ve succeeded. Ta-da.”

**WE WANT YOU TO BE SAFE.**

He glances around the apartment then raises an eyebrow. “There’s nothing dangerous here. Unless you’re not telling me something.”

**WE WANT TO MAKE YOU SAFE. WANT TO MAKE YOU FEEL SAFE. WANT TO MAKE YOU FEEL WARM.**

Eddie thinks that he’s picking up what Venom is putting down.

“Oh?” He asks. “And how exactly will you do that?”

Something shifts and settles within Venom, and the agitation is gone, replaced by unadulterated anticipation. It’s dark and sweet and greedy and ravenous, and he wants nothing more than to be consumed.

Thin tendrils emerge from his back and wrap around his body. They gather at his chest, tracing circles over his shoulders. He moans and leans back, feeling his back come into contact with the solid but supple mass that is Venom’s forming body. A few of the tendrils begin to snake their way downwards, thickening as they do so, and he gasps when one of them tweaks his nipple. His body crumples ever so slightly, and a hand the size of his torso presses against his stomach for support.

By now, their body has fully formed. Like the hand, it is massive – Eddie is sitting in their lap, his head leaning against their pectorals. He rolls his head back, looking up to Venom’s face. They are staring down back at him, sneering with their rows of teeth. But their expression gentles when they meet his gaze, and _fuck,_ that look does things to him.

The hand caresses his stomach, claws skimming over skin. He knows what those claws are capable of – he has seen them tear heads from their bodies, among other unspeakable things – but they are so _careful_ with him, so attentive to every whimper and twitch of his body, and it makes him want to cry for reasons doesn’t care to think of at the moment.

Instead, he raises his arms above his head, gripping at the sides Venom’s bulky neck. They bend down, giving him more purchase. As their face nears his, their tongue slowly emerges, dripping with saliva. A bead falls onto his face, and his body convulses from the unexpected heat. In response, the tendrils – which now cover his chest in a thick web – tighten, and the breath is literally knocked from him. They laugh, a low, affectionate sound, and the rumbling sensation goes travels through his body. It feels _nice,_ in more ways than one.

Finally, _finally_ their faces meet. They lap at his lips, smearing warmth all over the lower half of his face. He doesn’t mind, not one bit. The tongue presses at his teeth, and he parts them, allowing it entry into his mouth. They take their time, exploring every corner and crevice, savoring the taste that is Eddie. Once satisfied, they begin their descent down his throat. They are unhurried, relishing in every sound he makes, the vibrations on his tongue, how they are for them, for their indulgence, for them and them _only._

The tendrils begin to weave their way up his arms. He shudders when they pass over the sensitive skin where the ribcage meets the underarm. He’s so vulnerable in this position, would be helpless if Venom suddenly decided to snap his neck, but he knows that would never happen. Everything they are doing is for his pleasure, for _their_ pleasure, immense strength meticulously used and controlled to worship him, to love him, to dominate him, but only because that’s what he wants.

The tendrils continue downwards to his stomach. They remove their hand, placing it on Eddie’s neck. They position their thumb and forefinger under his chin, while the rest of their fingers graze his collarbone. The touch is tender, too tender. They feel impatience bubbling within him, a desire for _more._ Smirking, they press down, just for a second. They can feel their own tongue in his throat, feel how it quivers when he lets out a strangled cry then moans, pleading.

They want nothing more than to please their host, to make him feel happy, so they press down again, with more force and for a longer duration. Eddie’s body thrashes, and the tendrils that now cover his stomach constrict. His head is swimming, from both the intensity of the pleasure he’s experiencing and the lack of oxygen. Sensing his need for air, Venom removes their tongue from his mouth and lessens the pressure on his neck, but they keep their hand lingering over his windpipe. A reminder of what they can do to him, the power they hold over him, the power that they use only to make him feel good.

He gasps, then moans at the loss of his tongue. Then the tendrils sink even lower, underneath his boxers, caressing his thighs, and he babbles. Venom rejoices in the now-unrestricted sound, breathy and needy. They stop, for just a second, to truly appreciate these noises, to appreciate how Eddie is pliant and mewling just for them. Then he groans, and they chuckle and resume their slow conquest of his body.

**TELL US HOW MUCH YOU LOVE THIS. HOW MUCH YOU LOVE FEELING SMALL, LETTING US DO WHATEVER WE PLEASE WITH YOUR BODY.**

His babbling quickens, an unintelligible amalgamation of _please_ and _love you_ and _fuck me._ They sneer as they tear the boxers off his body. Sure, they could have taken them off, could have been _nice, _but that’s not what either one of them want right now. Eddie wants whatever Venom desires to do with him, and Venom wants to see how long he can stretch this out, how long they can keep Eddie in this state, needy and deprived and _theirs.___

__They make a point out of avoiding his leaking, neglected dick. He groans, attempting to roll his hips for any sort of traction, but the mass of tendrils covering him keep him in place firmly pressed against them. The tendrils climb down his legs at an agonizing pace, lighting up every nerve they brush against, then force them apart. Now exposed fully, he needs _more,_ needs _Venom_ to give him more. Words failing him, he lets out a long moan._ _

__**TELL US WHAT YOU WANT, LOVE.** _ _

__“You.” Eddie breathes, the syllable labored and shaking._ _

__**AND WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE US TO DO TO YOU, LOVE?** _ _

__“Anything, just fuck me already, please fuck me –”_ _

__**WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF WE STROKED YOU?** _ _

__“Yesyesgodpleaseanything!”_ _

__The tip of a single tendril presses against his tip then slowly, slowly makes its way down his shaft. The touch is light, but it’s something, and that’s enough to make him sob. They repeat the motion again, just barely quicker, then again, and again. Each time, they add more tendrils, more pressure, more speed until his cock is devoured by a shining, black mass. It feels _amazing,_ ethereal and visceral all at once. His hips strain against the tendrils, and he feels himself coming close. _ _

__“Vee, ah, fuck, I’m gonna –”_ _

__**NOT YET, LOVE. NOT UNTIL WE TELL YOU TO.** _ _

__He bites his lower lip, scrunches his eyes closed, does anything to keep himself from spilling. The mass pumping his cock slows, and he attempts to thrust into it, but the tendrils keep him in place. He’s about to ask Venom why they stopped, but then he feels something against his hole, prodding almost experimentally. It’s more prehensile and slicker than a human phallus, and certainly larger, but he wants it, _needs it,_ all the same._ _

__In one swift motion, Venom falls onto their hands and knees. The web of tendrils keeps Eddie securely fixed to their front, and he’s hovering a few inches above his mattress. The bed creaks, probably more loudly than a bed should, but all Eddie can think about is how Venom’s body is completely encompassing his own. Being completely surrounded by a creature over twice his size sends adrenaline rushing through him, but the terror only serves to strengthen his arousal. He knows that they would never hurt him, knows that they only use their power to protect and pleasure him, and that love mingles with the fear. Pure emotion courses through him, scorching and white._ _

__The phallic tendril at his ass breaches his entrance. It explores him at a leisurely pace, stretching every part of him as it works its way up, making him feel unbelievably full, unbelievably _good._ When the tendril finds his prostate, just barely grazing it, he sees stars. It ghosts him a second time, then a third, and by now he’s cursing and doesn’t even realize it._ _

__**LOOK AT YOU. SO LEWD, SO LOUD, SO DESPERATE FOR US. WE LOVE MAKING YOU FEEL THIS WAY. WE LOVE BEING THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN MAKE YOU FEEL THIS WAY. WE LOVE HOW YOU ONLY MAKE THESE NOISES FOR US.** _ _

__With that, the tendril begins to fuck him in earnest. The mass around his cock pumps him in time with the thrusts, and the only thing Eddie can feel is pleasure searing throughout his body. He tries to move, tries to yell, tries to do _anything,_ but his body is bound to Venom on every level, and all he can do is take the massive tendril pounding in his ass._ _

__The sheer intensity is bringing impossibly close, but he has not yet been given permission._ _

__**WHO DO YOU BELONG TO, LOVE?** _ _

__Venom growls this question like a predator that has cornered its prey._ _

__“You. I only belong to you, now please let me –”_ _

__**COME FOR US.** _ _

__With that simple command, everything goes white. Pure ecstasy flares in his gut, and Venom’s touch guides him through the best orgasm he’s had in his life. When it finally passes, he’s reduced to a trembling mess. He’s vaguely aware of the force with which he came, how his sheets are streaked with cum, but all he can bring himself to care about is the tendrils massaging his chest._ _

__They roll onto their back, and the tendrils release him from their grip. He leans into their abdomen, letting their purring soothe his sore muscles. Neither of them say anything for a while. Venom is the first to speak._ _

__**ARE YOU WARM, LOVE?** _ _

__Eddie feels the perspiration sticking to his skin, the lingering warmth in his stomach, the dull but pleasant burn in his muscles. He also feels his love for Venom, a furnace in his chest, and the reciprocated affection stokes the fire. So he nods, too tired to form words or even to project his emotions. He’ll need to get up soon, to take a shower so he doesn’t look like the fucked-out mess he is, but in this moment, everything feels perfect._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, not 100% happy with this one, but done is done. As always, comments and constructive feedback are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
